


Infinite Connections

by ulmo80



Series: Grey Tales [1]
Category: My Crazy Ramblings
Genre: Drabble, Medical Jargon, One Shot, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80
Summary: He needs the definition of phobia.





	Infinite Connections

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Conexiones Infinitas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777204) by [ulmo80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80). 



> Thanks to my wonderful beta-reader Octamercuria

He needs the definition of phobia. There's no internet, but in the library there must be a dictionary. He's about to pick the Little Larousse up when his gaze falls upon another book which competes with it in size: Medical Science Terminology Dictionary.

"This is the one."

Before he finds what he wants, he sees:

_phobophobia: psychasthenic state characterized by the fear to have phobias._

"Fear of having phobias? Who in the hell can suffer from that? A phobia about having a fear of having phobias? That's insane...! But, what is _psychasthenic_?

He searches again in the dictionary and finds:

_psychastheny: Janet's Term that used to design a mental affection characterized by fear or anxiety states, obsessions, fixed ideas, feelings of irreality and desperation, abuly, etc._

"Interesting. Another weird way to call you crazy...  Now... Who is Janet? And why is his name a term?"

He searches once again. He finds it in the first page for J:

_Janet (Disease, test) (Pierre Janet, French physician, 1859-1947): s. Disease and test._

"Would they make up their minds? Is it a Term or a Disease? That's why the psychiatrists end up as nutcases."

Now he checks "disease". In the middle of the sixth page (they're twelve), between hundreds of sicknesses with impossible names, both from discoverers and sintoms (Jadassohn-Jaffe: Erithematose anetodermy; Jakob-Creutzfeld: Spastic pseusclerosis), he finds at last:

_Janet: Psychastheny._

He goes back to "psychastheny" and from there to "Janet". He'll keep doing that until someone stops him, because he has phobia about not finding the definition _,_ to not find answers.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are love :)


End file.
